


Sparkle

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Blade Runner 2049, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 枪声响起时一道亮光在Kirk蔚蓝的眼中闪现，如同划过夜幕的流星。





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> 借鉴了《银翼杀手2049》开头K执行任务的片段，略有偏差。

 

坚硬完整的石板在一次次背部撞击中逐渐碎裂，Spock张大嘴无声地怒吼，瞬间的失重令他恐惧。逃犯的体重毫无保留地砸在他的身上，胃部一阵痉挛，酸水上涌。钳在脖颈上的手越发收紧，尘土模糊了他的视线，石砺陷入他的左肩，温热粘稠的液体顺着的他后脑勺蜿蜒而下濡湿了他的衣领。

蓝色的眼眸中有风暴在酝酿，他短暂地沉迷于近在咫尺的愤怒气旋，想起“童年时期”玩过的雪花球。巴掌大的空间里的一切都是滞后而悠闲的，每当他恶狠狠地摇动脆弱的球体，白色的碎屑就会缓慢而优雅地在局促的世界里纷纷起舞。

 

_“你知道的，他们在你们这些复制人的脑子里灌进去一些假记忆，据说是为了控制你们还是怎么着的。”McCoy医生拧着眉毛扯起一个轻蔑的笑容，一边往他的伤口里挤入各种神奇的药水，“就好像往肠衣里面灌肉一样。我不喜欢那些假模假样的香肠，我也不喜欢你们这些假模假样的复制人。”_

 

Spock抬起腿往连锁八号的背上狠狠一击，觉得自己像是踢到了一块裹着毛巾的钢板。被攻击的对象闷哼一声，加重了手上的力度。咬紧的牙关使得两人各自脸颊的肌肉鼓起，他们看着对方像是看着另一个版本的自己。Spock试图抬起上半身，像是砧板上濒死的鱼，他绝望地发现自己的反击开始失去章法。他短促地呼吸着，眼睛开始发涨，他听到自己的雷声轰鸣般的心跳，像是一曲即将终了时突然急促的鼓点。

压力骤然消失，氧气争先恐后地灌进了他的肺部，疏通了他的血管。他头昏脑涨地躺在地上，无意识地舒展着四肢。老型号依旧跪坐在他的身上，高大的身形挡住了屋外的阳光，做工粗糙的毛衣散发着消毒水和农药的味道。Spock听到远处的厨房里汤水沸腾的声音，空气循环系统呼呼运转的声音，他们彼此粗重的呼吸声。激烈的情绪像巨浪一样一阵一阵地拍打着他的大脑。

“请不要再反抗了。”Spock半是说服半是恳求地说道，他厌恶一切脱离了程序的插曲。“你杀了我，还有别的警察来杀你。”

任务对象哼了一声，尖锐的视线牢牢地锁定着他，Spock感到自己被无形的力场笼罩着。他看着那双晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛，下意识在心中勾画出围拢着他们两个的半透明蓝色玻璃罩。他筋疲力尽，思维涣散，真的不希望再和这位逃犯打一架了。

“你是Jim Kirk吗，公民号NCC-1707？”Spock叹了一口气，尽职尽责地开始走程序，不知为何他就是觉得Kirk已经丧失了斗志，尽管他任务对象还压在他的胃部，而他的背还磕在一堆碎石木料上，他的身上有几处精准狠厉的刀伤，他的大脑嗡嗡叫着想要罢工。

沉默降临了昏暗的房间，Spock的呼吸渐渐平稳，而Jim Kirk显然一时半会儿不愿意说话。也许Kirk希望用这种方式拖延程序的进行，但是Spock今天一如既往地憎恶低下的效率。他伸手想要推开Kirk。Kirk在那双还淌着血液的手碰到自己的灰毛衣之前躲开了，他以令人惊叹的灵活姿势滚到了房间角落，扶着墙壁站起来，Spock突然有点担忧对方没有继续反抗的原因。

“你叫什么名字？”Kirk的面部表情在黑暗的墙角中藏匿，Spock莫名地从提问中听到一丝好奇与友善。

没有人会想要和复制人做朋友。即使是复制人也不。

“Spock。”

“我以为你们只有编号。但你有一个名字。你一定很特别。”

 

_“儿子，今天我们学习拼写自己的名字。”父亲站在他的身后，弯下腰调整他握笔的姿势，高大的阴影覆盖在雪白的纸上。“S-P-O-C-K，Spock。你的全名是Spock S'chn T'gai。”_

_他在纸上歪歪扭扭地写下S，那是一个拐弯抹角的字母，像是一条失去了目标的蛇在纸上停留。_

_“你应该记住自己的名字，名字是你的标签，你将会用一生的时间赋予它意义，我的儿子。”_

_Spock S'chn T'gai，他在心里默念着。_

 

“S179-276SP。”Spock在Kirk疑惑的注视下不由自主地补充解释，“我的编号。”

Kirk抱着胳膊，若有所思地点点头，他煞有介事地宣布：“我还是喜欢Spock，听起来富有情感。”

这无关紧要，他咬牙切齿地想到。他开始厌倦和疲惫——永无止境的任务，鼻孔里堆积的灰尘，厨房里咕嘟作响的厨具和若有若无的香气，探进房间的光束移动的轨迹。他感到饥饿和空虚，他的脑袋和心脏像肚子一样空荡荡的。他讨厌Jim Kirk无畏的反抗和猝不及防的发问，Kirk是他井然有序的生活最固执的杂音。

无论如何，最重要的是在Kirk发起下一次攻击之前抢先“退休”了对方。

 

_“‘退休‘，哈！”McCoy挥舞着注射器，白袍上猩红的血迹使得他看起来更像是死神而不是医者，“虚伪无比——你们就是一群杀手！”_

_Spock沉默地披上自己破破烂烂的外套，枪支在他的腋下轻轻摇晃着，那是他唯一忠诚的伴侣。医生往他怀里扔了几支药剂，他点头致谢，然后转身拉开医疗室的小门。他知道医生的视线一直钉在他的背上。这无关紧要。_

_“你们……”McCoy冷不丁冒出的声音截住了警官迈出的脚步，“你们会做梦吗？”_

_Spock疲倦地摇摇头，他已经三天没有睡觉了。_

 

他摇摇晃晃地站起身，从兜里掏出仪器。所幸它还没有在打斗中被砸扁。警官带着几分麻木的愉悦用袖子擦了擦显示器。Kirk目不转睛地盯着警官手中的小方盒子，闪烁的微弱光芒将警官仍在微微颤抖的手指染成了蓝色，那几乎是这个灰暗的小房间唯一的亮彩。

“我不想被你杀死，”Kirk的声音在空气中颤抖，“如果有一天我死了，我希望那是因为我自己想死，而不是什么其他人觉得我应该死了。”

Spock举起手中的仪器，他粗黑的眉毛变成了可笑的粉色。

“请向上看然后向左看。”

Kirk的脚在水泥地上划拨着发出咔嚓的声响，他扭头瞪着墙上的闹钟，像是拒绝吃菠菜的小男孩。 Spock谨慎地向任务对象走去，如同靠近一只被惊动的狮子，四肢的肌肉紧绷着以预防随时发生的打斗。

“我一直在想，死亡就像是睡觉一样，”Kirk自顾自说着，一点也不在乎Spock是否接收到他的严肃思考，“你闭上眼睛，陷入黑暗，什么也看不见，然后什么也感触不到——身上的被子、脚上的袜子。你会失去意识，连自己是谁都不知道。就像被虚无掩埋了一样。”

Kirk抱着自己打了个哆嗦，他忽然又扭回头认认真真地看向与自己仅一步之遥的警官。Spock再次感受到那种被锁定的错觉，他的四肢在Kirk的目光下突然变得沉重，无法动弹。Kirk的眼睛倒映着银翼杀手小而模糊的身影，毫无杂质的蓝色中有点点光芒在摇曳。

他有一双人类的眼睛。Spock心想。比人类更像人类的眼睛。

“我想对于个体而言，死亡没有什么不同？”Kirk歪着脑袋，像是在征求Spock的同意。然而未等Spock开始思索这个问题，Kirk又开始说着，“他们也会叫你假货把？让你滚蛋，用油漆在你的门上涂鸦，在他们以为你听不见的地方用他们以为你听不懂的语言咒骂你，驱逐你、羞辱你、鄙视你。然而他们害怕你，就像他们害怕我，这是毋庸置疑的。”

Kirk点了点头，肯定了自己的观点。然后他对着Spock露出了一个羞涩的笑，抿起的嘴角透露出不恰当的天真。

“我们和人类没有什么不同，我们甚至更强大、更聪明、更敏捷。对不起，我话太多了，一个人在几百亩的农场里呆久了容易变成话唠。”

“不，我不会逃跑，你会。我和你不一样。”Spock举起自己不知什么时候放下的仪器，“现在请你……”

“你为什么愿意做这种事！”Kirk平稳的情绪突然爆炸，他在原地蹦起来，困惑而愤怒的情绪在墙壁间回荡。Spock迅速后撤一步，空着的左手摸向口袋里的枪。然而那是Kirk唯一的动作了，他站在泛起的灰尘中，眼中浮现出挫败与懊恼。

“你怕我吗？我比你更加优秀。”

“请阐明。”

“我只听从我自己，过去、现在、将来，我只听我自己的意愿行事，我不‘复制’人类。而你——你不过是个听话的复制品罢了！”

Spock睁大眼睛上下扫过Kirk固执地板正的身体。他们都有头发，只是Kirk是乱七八糟的金发，而他是用发胶固定整齐的黑发；Kirk的五官老老实实地长在脸上，就和他一样，一件不缺；Kirk的四肢修长有力，因为不论是泰瑞尔还是华莱士公司都对人体美学有着病态的追求；Kirk的身躯掩盖在厚重的连体工作服中，但他曾在打斗中短暂接触过那绷紧结实的躯干。他们，Kirk和Spock，明明是一模一样的。

他感受到浓雾困住一般的不解与惊慌。他无法理解Kirk的反抗，一如Kirk无法理解他的服从。他不理解的事情有太多了。比如人类如何一眼就能看出他的身份；比如长官为何坚持由他来执行这项任务；比如Kirk为什么突然放弃了反抗转而开始了意义不明的演讲；比如Kirk此时如此专注地看向他，眼中闪烁的光芒为何使他握住枪柄的手指抽搐。

他再一次举起手中的仪器。他向Kirk走去，步伐中带有一丝不容反抗的果决。Kirk仰头靠在墙上，半边身躯被阴影吞噬，像是殉难的圣徒。眼珠顺从地转动，Spock忽然想抓着那干枯稻草一般的头发，把Kirk的脑袋狠狠往墙上撞，逼Kirk再往他肚子上来一拳，而不是用蓝色的眼睛里波澜起伏的情绪表达招摇的怜悯。Spock差点想要跳过审查检查结果报告，Kirk必然是他追杀的连锁八型，那个引发了动乱又仓皇消失的群体，那个早该淹没于历史的异类。他瞄了一眼结果，心中飘过了然与悲哀。

“如果你曾经见到过奇迹……如果你曾经沐浴阳光，就不会甘愿遁入黑暗。”

Kirk的语气中莫名的热忱与骄傲已经超出了Spock的处理能力范围。他只能依照流程举起手中的抢。

“我很抱歉。”

枪声响起时一道亮光在Kirk蔚蓝的眼中闪现，如同划过夜幕的流星。

 

_“宝贝儿，如果今晚没有看到流星，难道你要一直坐在这里吗？”_

_母亲柔软温暖的胸口贴上了他的后背。Spock允许自己在母亲的怀抱中小小地休憩。不同于殖民地璀璨的星空，地球的夜空永远被一层层厚重的灰色笼罩着。Spock心知在地球上他永远也看不到那样壮观的自然奇景。_

_“我很抱歉我们不得不回到地球居住，Spock。但我和你的父亲都希望你能快快乐乐地长大，成为你想成为的人。我们都爱你。”_

_Spock把脑袋埋进母亲的颈窝里，嗅到了花香与未来。_

 

他把装着蓝色眼球的塑料袋摁在扫描仪上，残留的血液在袋子的褶皱中流淌，光滑的球体在指尖的压力下微微凹陷。过于明显的弹力让Spock的内心一阵瑟缩。Spock心想他只能从Kirk开始腐朽的身体带走这一个小小的眼球，别无其他。绿色的线条在表盘上伸展，变形。Kirk的照片在显示屏中旋转着。金色的头发、蓝色的眼睛，即使在绿色的屏幕中也展示着明艳的色彩。

Spock蜷缩在椅子里，冰冷的绝望淹没了他。

他已然感受到了光明。

 


End file.
